


[ART] All My Choices Lead Me To You

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art inspired by Angel Ascending'sAll My Choices Lead Me To You.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	[ART] All My Choices Lead Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All My Choices Lead Me To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271553) by [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending). 



> Everyone should absolutely read the fic that inspired this because it's excellent and and this scene wouldn't leave my head until I at least attempted to draw it.


End file.
